Nigh Uncatchable, Once
by Buckhunter
Summary: Disregards OST and DMTNT. Set 30-40 years after AWE. An aged Captain Sparrow and his Pearl, once nigh uncatchable, lay vulnerable on the seas after an attack. An old friend greets them...


**Summary: Disregards OST and DMTNT. Set 30-40 years after AWE. An aged Captain Sparrow and his **_**Pearl**_**, once nigh uncatchable, lay vulnerable on the seas after an attack. An old friend greets them...**

**Nigh Uncatchable, Once**

The sun blazed on the horizon as it set, burning the sky orange. The gentle Caribbean waves lapped against the hull of an old, damaged ship- the _Black Pearl_. The boards of the ship's deck creaked and groaned as a lone figure stumbled weakly across the vessel.

Captain Jack Sparrow's breathing came in ragged, uneven gasps. He and his ship had been in this state for a few days, after being attacked by the Royal Navy. They'd escaped, the pirate captain the only survivor. The bodies of the crew had long been thrown overboard in memorial, but their blood still stained the dark planks and the ship still smelled of death.

The captain, though alive, had sustained many wounds himself; a bullet wound in his midsection, the bullet embedded between his ribs; a cut on his upper left arm; a few thin scratches on his face; a deep gash crossed the calf of his right leg. If the blood had been mopped from it, the redness of infection would be revealed. Though, unfortunately, the throbbing spasms of pain that constantly coursed through him had already informed him of it.

A sudden burst of water shot up as a large object ascended from the depths of the Caribbean. The _Pearl _jerked hard under the sudden wave, throwing her weak captain against the mast. He gasped, weakly slumping down against it to sit on the deck. His gaze found the orange sunset and he found himself entranced by it. He couldn't bring himself to look away; to see what had caused the disturbance of the water.

But he didn't need to. As soon as he heard the footsteps, he knew what was happening; the _Flying Dutchman _was here to ferry his soul. This was the end of the line.

Jack forced himself to turn his head, to meet the eyes of his old friend. The other man's soft eyes held a sorrow that he couldn't feel. He sat beside him silently, both of them turning towards the setting sun. It was getting lower- time was running out, for both the pirate and the day.

"It's a beauty, innit?" He asked, weak voice full of wonder. "Pity it'll be the last one I see."

"Yes…" His companion agreed, his kind voice quiet. He paused for a moment, hesitating. "Jack, do you wish to join my crew? You could sail the seas forever, like you'd always wanted."

For a moment, the dying captain considered it. There was once a time he'd wished to sail the seas forever. But now… "I've had my fair share of eternity, mate. I think I'll take me chances with whatever comes after."

"You're sure?"

"I've had 'nough struggle. I think it's time I finally embraced the peace I've been waitin' for. Aye, Captain Turner, I'm bloody well sure."

"And what of the _Black Pearl_?"

"Leave 'er be; let 'er drift the seas 'till she sinks...let 'er be free."

Silence overcame the two longtime friends. They sat there in silence, on the bloodied deck of the _Pearl_, watching as the sun sank below the horizon and the sky grew dark. The only sound other than the lapping waves against the ships was the wheezing breath of the dying pirate captain.

"This is it, Jack. It's time." William Turner finally spoke. "You need to let go."

His reply was met with the continued unsteady breaths.

"You can't hold onto this moment forever, Jack." His soft voice continued. It shook as he added,"If you want your peace...Jack, let go. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Nothing bad awaits you on the other side. Just let go."

_Peace. _Jack thought with longing as another stab of pain emitted from his leg. _Peace. I want that. It sounds so nice. No pain, no fears, no enemies….just peace. I'll take it; I'll take the peace._

The unsteady wheezing in the air faded off into silence as Captain Jack Sparrow finally let go and embraced his peace.


End file.
